My Triplets
by Shaloo
Summary: Christian wants to spend some quality time with his children.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She is so fucking beautiful. I can look at her sleeping form all day long and never get tired of it. Her long chestnut hair spread across the pillow, her long lashes brushing her cheeks and of course her killer 'moma' figure. It has been 9 years since our marriage, but she is still able to captivate me with her beauty.

Today is a big change for us. Therefore sleep can't find me, easily. I have been up since 4 in the morning and not at all tired. Today is a big day for me.

Earlier this year GEH New York was suffering from big crisis. We lost several big projects and so, some valuable employees. Our Seattle branch was still doing an amazing work so initially it didn't concern me. But the condition of New York office went from bad to worse to disastrous. Finally, Ros pointed out that one of us have to step up and take the matters in our hands or GEH New York won't survive. Well, I can't let that happen. So, after some long discussion with Ros and my beautiful wife, I decided to take charge of NY office. By deciding to take charge, it meant traveling to New York and even living there. First two months, I was strictly in our New York apartment or GEH office, mostly office. That time was really difficult for me. I daily take time from my schedule to call Ana and skype my children. But, sometime it really messed with their schedule. After that I was able to travel to Seattle on weekends or Ana will surprise me with our children at our apartment, which was not good as they were tired and cranky after traveling. But Ana tried her best to make them behave and for me to feel good. So, after 6 months of really intensive and hard work we have GEH New York back on track, but I really missed some golden moments with my children, especially the younger ones. So, now I'm going to try my best to compensate for that time.

Ana was 18 when we got married. She had just finished her school. The plan was for her to complete her college after our wedding but we conceived Teddy after our honeymoon. So, during pregnancy Ana joined online WSU classes for English literature course. As she joined the course I purchased a publication company for Ana to work in after completing her degree. Ana became so fond of the online courses and online servicing that she asked me to start an online branch of GP. Initially, I was confused that why Ana would want an online service as she hadn't even completed her course. She pointed out to me that she didn't want to leave Teddy for first year as we didn't want a nanny to raise our son. So, after finishing her degree she can work for online branch and when she would be in position to work outside, she will start going to the office. But, that incident gave a brilliant idea and I promoted Ana to Chief-in-editor for our online GP, quickly as I knew she can't leave that position. After having more children I wanted Ana to leave the job, but my stubborn wife was having none of it. She love her job and donate her salary to different orphanage and charity.

As Chief Editor she has to attend a meeting with all her Editors one days to finalise the work and progress. Sometimes meeting with an author who wants to work with GP. And that's when I got my opportunity to compensate the time I have lost with my children. I'm going to take Friday off as Ana is going to attend her afternoon meeting.

I use gym to get rid of some nervous energy. It's nearly 6 when I finish, so I leave the gym to check on my children. I shower in the gym and wear my pajama pants and a t-shirt. I go upstairs to check on my children.

I open the door for Teddy's room. My little Teddy bear is big now and a wonderful big brother. Theodore Raymond Grey, May 15 2011 is my first born. He was born through C-section which really gave me heart attack but all was well at the end. In appearance he is totally me. From his dark copper hair to his slate grey eyes, teddy is my mini me. The only thing he got from his mother was her patience. As the oldest brother he is responsible and loving. He is 8 now and is in 3rd grade. Well another thing which I couldn't inherit in him is maths. He hates maths. Maybe he is also like his mother in that department too.

I close Teddy's bedroom door as he still have some moments to sleep before preparing for his school.

Next to Teddy, is the room of my second born. I open the door of Henry's room. He is also big now and is looking more and more like me and teddy. Henry Trevelyan Grey, December 12, 2012, was my early Christmas present from his mother. After Teddy's first Christmas we started trying again. So, a year later I received my present in form of a cute little Henry. He was also by C-section but this time scheduled. He is also my mini me. When he was first born I thought it was Teddy all over again. Same copper hair, same forehead, same hand and legs, everything except his eyes. My mom said his eyes were somewhat between my colour and Ana's combined. It was not grey but then also not blue, definitely not blue. After his 3rd birthday we concluded that his eyes are also going to be grey same as mine and Teddy'. Ana was somewhat disappointed but she didn't show it.

I adjust his blanket, kiss his forehead and depart his room for my third child room, my princess, Phoebe Grace Grey.

Phoebe was born on April 25, 2014. She was delivered naturally. When she was born we had a doubt that whether she is a girl or boy. She was of the same weight and height as Teddy and Henry. But she had strongest lungs. She cried so hard that I thought it caused earthquake in some places. She was always an attention seeker. She always wanted to be held. Teddy and Henry compromised a lot because of these changes but we tried to give everyone some playtime, story-time, cuddling time. Ana was so good with all of them. She never complained, always loving towards our children and also me. I know I'm still like a big kid. The fun fact with Phoebe is that she is totally like me. From her long copper hair to her bossy personality, everything in her is just me. After Phoebe, Ana gave up on expecting anything of her in our children. I was so elated after Phoebe, that when she was 6 month we took a trip to Australia. Ana always loved the beach. I know it was that night when I made love to my wife under the stars on the beach, we conceived our next angle.

After kissing Phoebe's copper curls, I make my way to opposite door from Phoebe's room.

I chuckle at the site. I can't see anything other the duvet. I lift a little bit of it to see the most beautiful face of my little angel. Sienna Rose Grey, May 9, 2015, was born naturally and one month early. She was a surprise. Ana was unsure how she was going to take care of four children under 5. But we made it work. She was so tiny and for one moment I thought she was not going to survive this. But she was strong, just like her mother and made through it. Now she is 4 years and is in pre-kinder garden. She broke all the records by being my little Ana. Her brown wavy hair, sky blue eyes, long finger nails, small cute toes, everything is only Ana's. Maybe that's why she stole my heart from the moment she opened her eyes when I first held her. It was same as Ana, first time looking at me, into my soul. She was a quite baby, only cried when needed feeding or diaper change.

I leave her to sleep peacefully and return downstairs to my room. Before going to my room, to my wife, I open the door besides it and smile. This room contains my biggest joy. My all children are special to me, but they are my life.

My three little musketeers are sleeping peacefully on their own beds. Aidan Christian Grey, the eldest one is just like me. He is the serious one and twin brother of Teddy and Henry. Caleb Carrick Grey is in middle. He is cute one and twin brother of Sienna. He's totally Ana's son in every way. The last bed is occupied by my youngest one, of all my children, William Elliot Grey. He is a total mix of me and Ana. Some of the things in him is of me and some of him is Ana's. Like his wavy brown hair have copper at the end. His bluish grey eyes are perfect mix of my and Ana's eyes. Everything else of him is either me or Ana.

They are so special to me because they were my birthday gift. I had my doubt in the back of my mind, because after 4 children I knew the changes in my wife's body pretty quickly. But, when she finally told me that we were expecting I dialled Dr. Greene, not even caring it was Christmas. She was out of town, so we schedule our appointment on 2nd January. When we got the news that Ana's oestrogen level and HCG (human chorionic gonadotropin) level is quite high, Dr. Greene predicted that it can be twins. I was over the moon with that news. I was so ecstatic that I didn't wait a second and took Ana to my parent's house to tell everyone that I was going to be father of twins. Everything was absolutely perfect. Ana was extra tired and extra horny. My parents and even Mia moved in with us to take care of Ana and the other kids.

On her 18 month check-up, we found out that we were having triplets. That time, I got nervous. I had been reading the books and I knew there were numerous complication with triplets. When we came back home, I became extra protective. I knew triplets were bad news. I was even sacred to death. In just 4 months, Ana's was big as she had been with other kids after their 8 months. I knew Ana's small frame can't carry it all.

One day, when Ana was 5 months we were walking around the meadow, seeing our children playing, older ones helping their sisters in different games. We were near the back gates of the house, I was opening the door for Ana when I look behind and saw her holding her big belly, crying silent tears. I rushed to her side to take her in my arms. "The pain! Christian." she cried out so loud that mom and Gail who were in the kitchen came running out. Mom suggested to take Ana to the hospital. On arriving hospital, Dr. Greene immediately put Ana to bed rest. It was a stressful month for all of us. Kids came a few times to visit Ana at the hospital and Ana was heartbroken seeing them alone. She made me spend few nights with them in our house so that they can feel comfortable at our home.

As Ana was approaching 6 month the risk was also increasing. Dr. Greene even suggested to terminate one of the three and for a moment I also thought that it was for the best, but as you all know my wife is the most stubborn woman on the earth. She didn't even consider it for a second and called me names even for thinking about it when I tried to make her understand. I was totally helpless in that position. As we passed 26 weeks mark, Dr. Greene said that her cervical funnelling had gotten worse despite of bed rest. Ana was in labour, but she wasn't feeling it. She wasn't dilated to deliver naturally and the children were distressed. They were desperate to come out. I knew it was too early and there was a big risk. I could have lost Ana or my children or both. Signing those damn hospital papers was the toughest decision I have ever made in my life. My hands were shaking so hard that I couldn't even sign my name on paper properly. After signing the papers I changed and went to Ana's room. She was covered in tubes, monitors, doctors and nurses. But, my focus was only on Ana. Her clear blue eyes moist with tears looking at me with fear. She gave me a small smile of encouragement and I wanted to cry. Here, she was delivering my children keeping her life at risk but still being strong. I closed my eyes to avoid my tears and put my forehead on hers and started whispering my love for her. In between my murmur I heard a big cry and knew that my first son is born. I smiled at Aidan as he cried. After a minute they put another baby in my arms. He was also crying, louder than Aidan. Caleb was born and I was looking at both of them. They were smaller than my first three born, same sized as sienna. I was so mesmerized with my sons that I didn't notice that the third one was taking more time. As soon as I look into the direction of doctors who were still working on Ana, I saw them taking another baby out, cleaning him and he was in my arms within a few seconds. Will was even smaller than Sienna when she was born. I knew that, it was not good news, but I decided to deal with it later. I took all my three sons to Ana for her to see them. She smiled softly and whispered "Happy birthday, daddy." Yeah, the best birthday present ever. I had completely forgotten that it was my fucking birthday. They were in NICU for a few months. We stayed with them in the hospital for constant monitoring.

I take a deep breath and look at my triplet sons sleeping peacefully. I take my leave and enter my room where my wife is still in the dream land. She can sleep through anything, and that's one thing she has given to our all children. They can also sleep through anything.

"Ana, baby. It's time to wake up." I gently start kissing her neck.

"Hmm… good morning, love." She open her crystal sleepy eyes with a small smile. "You were up early today." She says in her sleepy voice.

"I couldn't sleep for long." I don't want to worry her but I'm nervous.

"I can always cancel the meeting and be with you. You know that right."

I smile at her. Always wants to be there for our all children. But, now is my turn to be with my children.

"Yes, I know. But, I want to this. Don't worry, we will be fine. Take your time."

I know she is not believing me. So, I kiss her to distract her.

"Everyone is still sleeping, let's take advantage of this situation." I say as my lips are making their way to her breasts.

"Did you close the door?" She moans.

"No, but they are not going to wake up soon."

"Love, I don't have time. I have to make breakfast for everyone. Remember, Gail is not here, it's Friday." She pants.

Damn, I forgot that Taylor and Gail are with Sophie for weekends. They takes off on Thursday evening and come back on Sunday. Ana will have Sawyer with her and the children after their school. She will have them at office with her and will be back in the evening. I can call Ryan and Reynolds, who will be in the house security office, if I will need them.

"Why don't you go and wake them up. I can see you are already showered. Wake them up and prepare them for school, I will see you in the kitchen." She gives me a kiss and go into the bathroom.

Let's get this show on the road.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Waking Teddy and Henry up, I make my way to my girls' room. First is Phoebe. I wake her up and guide her to her bathroom. As she is doing her morning business, I make my way towards little Sienna's room.

"Good morning sweetheart." I kiss her forehead as I collect her in my arms. She rest her head in the crook of my neck. Among all my children Sienna is most sleepy one. I leave her in her washroom and return to Phoebe's bathroom. With Gail's absence it is constant going back and forth between both my girl's rooms.

When I reach Phoebe's bathroom she is brushing her teeth. I quickly wash her up and go into her room to choose today's outfit. My girls' closets are bigger than mine and there is only one reason for that, which is my little sister Mia. If we thought she was a freak when Teddy was born, it was nothing compared to when we announced our third child (a girl) to the family. Mia was out of control. I thought the world's pinkness was in my home. Everything, from onesie to hair clips to the little socks, everything was pink. I had to put a restriction on her account, as she was out of control. Birth of Ava and Sienna distracted her enough to make phoebe's room _the pink room_ of our house. Later whenever Ana shopped for girls she strictly avoided anything and everything to do with colour pink.

I select a pale pink frock (Mia's collection) and some black leggings for Phoebe today. After choosing same coloured socks with soft pink sandals I make her ready for the day and take her downstairs to our kitchen, where Ana is making breakfast.

"Good morning, mommy." Phoebe says sweetly as I put her down on the kitchen floor, dropping her sandals and socks besides me. As soon as I put her down she runs towards Ana for her morning hug and kiss. I got mine when I woke her up.

"Good morning, sweetheart. Aren't you looking beautiful? Did daddy choose your outfit?" She is smiling down at phoebe, but her face quickly change. She runs her hands through her long copper hair. Fuck, I forgot to do her hair.

"Ana, I am sorry. I totally forgot to do her hair."

"It's okay, Christian. Why don't you go and see what Sienna is doing. We don't have much time left." Ana says as she quickly turn back to stove. I run upstairs to sort my next angel for her day.

Choosing dress for Sienna is easy as I choose the same outfit as Phoebe. Ana make sure we have everything two for the girls, as they are so close in age that we always treat them as twins. The other reason is jealousy. With having so many kids, I got to know that the best of anything you can have is not yours but someone others. I still remember the time years ago when Sienna was going to born. Kids were with my parents as Ana and I were on a doctor's visit. It was the day we found that the baby was girl. We were so happy and wanted to tell kids about it in a special way. Well we wanted to tell Teddy and Henry as Phoebe was still very small. So we went to toy store and brought a cute little stroller set and swing set with a cute baby doll. We gave stroller to Teddy and swing to Henry to let them know their job. Before we can give them the doll so they can practice, they both started fighting for the stroller. Henry also wanted to play with it but Teddy was having none of it. Teddy pushed him around so he was the only one pushing the stroller, after which Henry started to cry and came to us. When I tried to make Teddy understand that Henry can also play with it, took stroller from him he started to cry and shout, due to which Phoebe woke up from her sleep and you guessed right, crying. So, at the end of the day I had three crying babies, one stressed wife, a swing set no one wants to play with, a stroller everyone wants and a doll no one gives a fuck about. Mom and Dad took Teddy and Henry out to play with, Ana took Phoebe to calm her down and I took the toys to store-room. After that incident everything comes in a set of two.

Mia helped us a lot when it comes to hunting down outfit for Sienna similar to Phoebe. Making sure Sienna is ready as I braid her long brown hair into pigtails I take her downstairs. Sienna is still in my arms and is still sleepy.

As I make my way into dining room all my three children are sitting at their places ready to eat as soon as their mother serve them. We are using booster seats so they can eat comfortably on the dining table. Ana comes into dining room and put the plate, full of pancakes on the table. She turns around and open her arms for Sienna.

"Christian, please serve them." She says as she kiss Sienna on forehead and place her down besides Henry. Older siblings sits beside them so they can help the younger one when needed.

I serve them each a pancakes and add strawberry topping on each one.

"Daddy, I want chocolate." Phoebe is looking at me with her puppy dog eyes and lower lip out.

"Sweetheart, you know we can't have chocolate in the morning." I sit down beside her with a pancake on my own plate.

I was never a fan of pancakes but Ana have made several rules in the house which I have to follow around children. One of them is to never throw tantrum about food. It will motivate them to do the same. Therefore, whatever everyone is eating I have to eat the same.

"But dadddyyyy…." Phoebe starts to whine.

"Phoebe, start eating otherwise we are going to be late." Ana sits down opposite to me after putting my coffee in front of me. Her tea and breakfast is already in front of her.

"Ok mommy." Phoebe starts eating her breakfast like nothing happened.

All my children have two modes, one in which they will try to defy me on everything, which I think is a trait they got from their mother, second in which they are sweet, innocent, obedient children who will do anything you say. But second one is only reserved for their mother, with me they acquire the first category traits.

After having the breakfast and chatting about their day it's time to say goodbye. After having their coats on and taking their bags we make our way to the front where Luke is waiting in Audi Q7. With girls being short they go onto last row where car seats are already installed. I fix them up and make my way outside to help boys in their seats. After confirming everything is set, I close the door and take their mother in my arms. I take her sweet face in my arms and put my lips on her soft ones. The kiss is as electrified as our first one.

"Take care." She murmur "And if you need anything just call me, alright."

"Ana, we will be fine." I kiss her forehead as she leave my arms and open the driver door of the car.

Ana wanted kids to have a normal life. After numerous fights, Ana wanted to drive her own car with children, with security following behind. So, she is first going to school, then office. Daily it is my schedule but today Ana is going to do that. One more change is that every day after school girls come back home as they leave early but today they will be going to Ana's office with her and will be back with her brothers in the late afternoon.

After saying good bye to my kids I return back inside home to wake up the little ones.

As I open their door, I can see they are sleeping peacefully. We have the room covered in thick foam of ocean blue colour on the floor as well as walls. On one side they have floor to ceiling window looking out at our meadow, covered by curtains. Instead of beds we have three mattresses on the floor by the wall surrounded by a fence so they can't roll out of it. Right now they are sleeping peacefully. William is on one side while Caleb and Aidan are sleeping on one corner sharing a single blanket.

I go into kitchen to reply some emails while they are sleeping. I can't go to my office as kids will have problem finding me when they will wake up. As whole ground floor is still baby proof we can't move much away from their room. I open their room's and living room's safety gates.

Time to do some work.

 **Thank you for reading. I'm really sorry for all grammatical mistakes. Please ignore them.**


End file.
